Juste Steve et Tony
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Parce que parfois, même eux s'autorisent à n'être que Steve et Tony et pas Iron-Man et Captain America, parce qu'avoir été des deux côtés d'une guerre n'empêche rien, parce qu'il n'y a qu'un certain nombre d'années de tension qu'on peut supporter...
1. Bourbon et Chocolat chaud

**Titre :Bourbon & Chocolat chaud**

**Personnages/Pairing**: Iron Man et Captain America

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi !

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 136

**Fandom :** Marvel

* * *

><p><strong>Bourbon &amp; Chocolat chaud<strong>

**.**

Pendant longtemps, Tony a soigné son mal-être au Bourbon, ou à ses délicieux petits frères, Scotch et Cognac, ou encore à leurs grandes sœurs délurées, Tequila et Vodka. Le tout couplé à une addiction à l'adrénaline et à un instinct de survie quelque peu dégénéré lui a valu quelques soucis.

Insistez sur le _quelques_.

Lourdement.

Une guerre civile et autres soucis mineurs plus tard, donc, Steve a pardonné beaucoup de choses et entrepris de démontrer à Tony les avantages d'un vrai chocolat chaud par rapport aux boissons distillées.

Le génial inventeur n'est pas encore prêt à lui avouer que le principal avantage de la fève mexicaine dans ce duel est en fait le Super Soldat avec qui il se calfeutre dans le canapé, chacun avec sa tasse, mais un jour il en aura le courage !

**F.


	2. Comme matière et antimatière

**Titre : **Comme matière et anti-matière…

**Personnages/Pairing**: Tony & Steve

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Défi :** Classique

**Comme matière et antimatière…**

Steve est un héros classique. LE héros classique. Face à lui, Achille, Hector et tous les Horaces et autres Curiaces peuvent aller se rhabiller. Image du genre idéal, courtois avec les dames, brave face au danger, sain de corps et d'esprit, un peu comme un poulet élevé au grain, quoi.

Tony, lui, semble acharné à faire exploser tous les préconçus sur les héros et à piétiner avec acharnement les petits morceaux survivants. Alcoolique habitué aux mauvaises décisions, grand consommateur de femmes malheureux en amour, dépressif tendant aux suicides par Méchants interposés.

Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur les contraires ?

**F….


	3. Comment Tony se réconcilia

**Titre **:Comment Tony Stark se réconcilia avec les vacances.

**Personnages/Pairing**: Tony et Steve.

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi!

**Rating** : PG

* * *

><p><strong>Comment Tony Stark se réconcilia avec les vacances.<strong>

Même les super vilains ont besoin parfois d'une pause. Après tout, on ne peut supporter l'humidité glaciale d'une cave perdue dans les Carpates, d'un château fort plus pourvu en oubliettes qu'en chauffage centrale en Latvérie ou d'un collecteur d'égouts de New-York que pendant un certain temps. Ce n'est pas forcément glamour mais oui, les super-méchants ont parfois de l'arthrite. Et Conquérant du Monde/Evil Queen/Maniaque de la Cryogénie ou tout autre emploi du même tabac, et bien ça vient rarement avec une bonne mutuelle.

Choquant, je sais.

Donc, pendant que les méchants lèchent leurs plaies dans leur repaire, officiellement ,et se font enduire d'algues en cure officieusement, les héros ont du temps libre.

Pendant une longue période, Tony a détesté ces temps morts. Après tout, on ne peut s'occuper en inventant des IA ultra-perfectionnées que pendant un certain nombre d'heures. Après elles ont une vilaine tendance à virer au super vilain, elles aussi. Demandez donc à Hank Pym de vous raconter l'histoire d'Ultron, ou à Hank McCoy de vous parler de son modèle de cafetière à expresso dotée d'une conscience de soi.

Et faire enrager Fury n'a qu'un temps aussi, entre autre parce que Tony a tout de même quelques grammes d'instinct de survie, malgré les rumeurs.

Quant à la cuite en compagnie de starlettes, il trouve ça beaucoup moins marrant depuis qu'il a arrêté de boire. Sans trois grammes cinq de tequila dans le sang, il ne peut tolérer qu'un certain nombre de gloussements polis et de sous-entendus, aussi subtils que Johny Storm sur le sentier de la drague, à propos d'une rencontre avec un producteur.

Et puis un jour Steve est arrivé. Comme un paquet cadeau tout congelé.

Alors maintenant quand les super méchants humains passent l'hiver au soleil et que Thor a ramené son frère à Asgard par l'oreille, il y a toujours du temps libre. Et il est pour les balades dans Brooklyn, pour les clubs de jazz sombres, pour les visites aux refuges animaliers où Steve le regarde du coin de l'œil jusqu'à ce que Tony dessine une prothèse pour tous les chiens à trois pattes du pays, pour les visites dans les hôpitaux où le même regard bleu lui fait crayonner des scanners et des bistouris électroniques ultra perfectionnés qui font de Stark Industries une des premières puissances dans le matériel médical, pour les grasses matinées où il refuse de se lever jusqu'à ce que Steve l'entraîne sous la douche après son entraînement du matin…

Finalement, le temps libre a ses avantages !


End file.
